1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric electroacoustic transducing device which is to be incorporated in an electronic apparatus such as a portable telephone, a PDA, a PC, or a digital camera, and which is used as a sound source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a usual piezoelectric electroacoustic transducing device. In the figure, 1 denotes a piezoelectric vibrator in which a piezoelectric element 2 configured by forming an electrode on each of the both faces of piezoelectric ceramics is applied to a diaphragm 3 configured by a metal disk. An outer peripheral portion 3A of the diaphragm 3 is overlayingly adhered to an inner peripheral portion 4A of a support member 4 configured by a plate- and ring-like resin film. An outer peripheral portion 4B of the support member 4 is fixed to a frame 5, and a peripheral portion of the piezoelectric vibrator 1 is supported on the frame 5 by the support member 4. When a driving voltage is applied between the electrodes of the piezoelectric element 2, the piezoelectric element 2 is radially displaced to cause deflection in the diaphragm 3, whereby the piezoelectric vibrator 1 is caused to vibrate with setting a fixation end of the outer periphery of the support member 4 as a fulcrum 6, to emit a sound. Such a conventional piezoelectric electroacoustic transducing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open No. 2001-339791.